Benequia Monastery
The is a secluded monastery that is found west of New Borun at the end of Holy Maiden Pass and is where many of the sisters from the Cathedral fled after it was attacked. It is a place of practice which values honest poverty, chastity, and strict commandments. The bell on top of the Bell Tower is tolled at sunrise, noon, and dawn. The People of New Borun use it to tell the time. The bell is not as grand as the one in Valkd. Only women are allowed to enter the monastery to study and train. Men who have a purpose are allowed to visit, but they are not supposed to stay. Great Oracle Avarice breaks this unwritten rule, and is allowed to stay due to his power in the church. There are also other exceptions such as the hunters dropping off Meefa furs, or Avin being able to walk around due to him being the brother of Eimelle and knowing the director. The director of the monastery is Ollesia, Avin and Eimelle's teacher. Avin spends a fair amount of time here. Eimelle stays at the monastery until she is fifteen and decides to leave. The monastery was never attacked during her stay there. Story The group along with Archem, travels to the monastery after Archem's grandfather writes a note asking Oracle Avarice to once again ban Meefa hunting. They arrive, showing the letter to the oracle. He reads it and rips it up. Archem is upset, but remains calm. As they leave, they are greeted by Sister Ollesia and she reveals that Eimelle had been at the monastery but left when she turned fifteen. Avin and the rest of the group head back to New Borun. On their way to town, a man with red hair and a headband stops them and sprinkles water on them. Arriving at New Borun, they understand the meaning of the odd occurance when they see the town under a shroud of poisonous gas. Because the Meefas were hunted, they are hidden and were no longer purifying the air. The group goes to Golda Cave to get the Meefas back. Archem convinces them to come back to New Borun and they do so, clearing the poisonous gas. The group heads back to the monastery to request that Meefa hunting be banned once again. Arriving at the monastery, they see the man who had sprinkled the water on them attacking Oracle Avarice, enraged that the oracle did not remember an incident from earlier. They try to stop him but Sister Ollesia appears and the man leaves. Ollesia explains that the man's name is Madram, someone who had gone to school with her and a girl named Dominique and that Avarice had apparently done something in the past leading to Dominique's death and that Madram could not forgive him. They find out Avarice was accepting kickbacks for the Meefa hunting and have him arrested. Sister Ollesia quickly bans Meefa hunting. Douglas accepts to take Avarice back to be tried. After defeating the corrupted spirit of wind, the group decides to head to New Borun and then the monastery. When they arrive at the monastery, the see a girl screaming, being attacked by assassins. The group defeats the assassins and the girl explains that a sorcerer and his assassins were heading for Ollesia and one of Eimelle's best friends. They find another girl being attacked and make quick work of the assassins once again. Finally, they see Ollesia and Eimelle's friend being held hostage by Borgeid. He says that if he brings them to Eimelle, she will co-operate. The group goes to attack Borgeid, but his two assassin's threaten to hurt Ollesia. Just then, two members of the Syamseal Gang appears and defeats the assassins. Fatima later arrives, revealing that they had escaped from prison and became their own gang, independent of Octum's Apostles. Borgeid attempts to light a huge fire but Madram suddenly jumps off a nearby tower. He prevents Borgeid from lighting the fire but Borgeid teleports away. Avin asks Madram why he freed Fatima, besides her being really helpful and he explains he freed her because he does not fight for light or darkness, nor belongs to any organization. Back at the monastery, Ollesia says she refuses to leave. Avin wants to stay but is reminded of his mission. Lucias offers to stay instead. Avin, Rutice and Archem head back to New Borun. Category:Locations Category:Gagharv Locations Category:A Tear of Vermillion Locations